


Happy Birthday Bokuto

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Compilation of Bokuto Birthday Fics





	1. Happy Birthday Bokuto-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto started addressing Akaashi as ‘Akaashi-san’ on Bokuto’s birthday. What the hell is going on?

Have you ever had one of those days where you don’t remember words to your language, or lyrics to your favorite songs? One of those days when all that was so familiar to you became so foreign.

“Akaashi-san, good job today at practice.” 

Today was one of those days for Akaashi.

Akaashi spoke fluent Bokuto, even though it meant understanding the abstract (idiot) language. Well, he understood it. Kuro was the one who spoke it fluently. But, today, Bokuto was abstract on a whole new level. Today, Bokuto was nothing but formal and reserved toward Akaashi, a foreign case on its own. 

He couldn’t understand the words coming out of Bokuto’s mouth. 

What day was today? Why was Bokuto acting so formal?

Off the court, it was difficult to nail down the reasons to Bokuto’s mood swings. Was he sick? Did he watch something so inspirational he peeled his own essence for it?

“Akaashi-san,” Bokuto’s voice was soft when he spoke, as though he didn’t want the rest of the members to hear. “You can go ahead without me. I have things to do afterwards.” If Akaashi had to describe it, his voice was like the cooing of a dove. The Bokuto today was a dove, not an owl.

“Ah, I understand,” Akaashi responded as he finished changing, but he didn’t want to leave yet. He couldn’t leave yet. He still hadn’t given Bokuto his present yet. He hadn’t told Bokuto ‘Happy Birthday’. 

Wait, was that why Bokuto is acting all weird?

No, that wasn’t it. He was like that from the minute Akaashi saw him today at lunchtime. Bokuto didn’t even greet him like he did every morning prior to that. He didn’t call out Akaashi’s name across the campus. He didn’t wrap his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders they greeted in the morning. He didn’t even asked for any praises throughout practice.

What was wrong with Bokuto today? And as much as he wanted to, Akaashi couldn’t fathom the Bokuto today. So, all he could do was leave for now.

“Then, I’ll see you later,” Akaashi said and walked out with Konoha.

Only Komi and Sarukui were left. He’d leave until the locker cleared up.

“Konoha-san,” Akaashi started. “Isn’t Bokuto-san a bit weird today?”  
“He’s not as noisy today, but isn’t it normal that he has those days? His moods always all over the place to begin with.”  
“I see,” was all that Akaashi could say. He realized it earlier, but didn’t want to acknowledge his observation. However, now there was no denying it. The only one being treated differently today was Akaashi. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Akaashi headed back to the locker room.  
“Akaashi, I thought you left for the day,” Komi called out as they passed by each other.  
“I forgot something,” the words rolled out from Akaashi’s mouth, to his surprise. He wasn’t lying. He did ‘forget’ to give Bokuto his present. “Did everyone leave already?”  
“I think everyone left…”  
“Oh.” Komi’s report wasn’t what Akaashi wanted to hear.

He headed back to the locker room anyways.  
Bokuto really did leave. He wasn’t there. But, Akaashi didn't see him leaving campus either.

Akaashi’s hand trailed Bokuto’s locker. Today was supposed to be like the previous year. After practice, they were supposed to go out and celebrate Bokuto’s birthday with Kuroo and Kenma, and maybe even Tsukishima this year. They never needed to make plans for anything, it just usually happens

But today, what happened?

“Akaashi…” Bokuto’s voice rang in his ears. “…san…”

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto at the door.

“What are you still doing here?” Bokuto asked, not moving from where he stood.

“I needed to do something…” Akaashi answered. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw the door opened so…” Bokuto didn’t finish his sentence as his eyes caught that Akaashi was standing by his locker. No, Akaashi was touching his locker. “So what did you need to do?” Bokuto’s voice was curious, but he maintained that dove softness.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “I haven’t told you that today.”

Akaashi saw a shimmer of the familiar golden gleam in Bokuto’s eyes that happens whenever he praised him, but it disappeared almost immediately. Bokuto’s hand gripped on the door handle as though he was ready to run out as the words “Thank you” slipped out of his mouth.

“I also got you a gift,” Akaashi tried to pulled out the gift, which he had gone through the trouble of getting owl-patterned wrappers to wrap it for this owl idiot. Ah, were his hands trembling? 

They were. And Bokuto’s hands were still clutched on the door handle. If Akaashi doesn’t get himself together soon, Bokuto will fly out that door.

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.” Bokuto’s words and eyes were wringing with hurt.

Why are you already thanking me when you haven’t even received it yet?

Akaashi felt his heart clenched as his eyes wandered aimlessly looking for the owl that was the Bokuto that he knew inside this Bokuto standing hesitantly across the room.

“Bokuto-sa,” Akaashi stopped himself from adding the honorifics he’s so used to addressing Bokuto. This Bokuto needed to be addressed differently. “Bokuto, is there something the matter with you today?”

Something flickered in Bokuto’s eyes that Akaashi was not familiar with. Did the change in addressing his name have an effect?

“Bokuto, I just asked you a question,” Akaashi stated sternly.

There was still no response from Bokuto. However, his expression was beginning to change. Akaashi could see desire burning in those golden eyes.

“Are you not going to answer…” Akaashi challenged Bokuto, observing his expressions as the he articulated each word. “Koutaro?” 

Bokuto’s face grew grim and hurt flooded at the sound of his name.

“Why…” Bokuto’s voice was almost a whisper as his gaze fell to the floor, “would you call me that?”

Akaashi felt a sharp pain in his chest. 

“Am I not allowed to call you by that?” Did he overstep his boundaries thinking that they were closer than they really were?

“Wouldn’t Kuro…” Bokuto trailed off. 

“Wouldn’t Kuro-san what?” Akaashi asked, confused and frustrated.

When Bokuto didn’t answer, Akaashi repeated, his voice rising, “Wouldn’t Kuro-san what?”

Bokuto suck in his breath as though it killed him to finish the sentence. “Be angry?”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto in utter confusion. “Why the hell would Kuro-san be angry?”

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw clenched and his hand gripped tighter on the door handle.

“Akaashi…san, you don’t have to hide it,” Bokuto spoke softly.

What the hell was Bokuto saying? “Bokuto, you are making absolutely no sense to me right now.”

“Kuro sent me the picture,” Bokuto heaved. “You guys are together, aren’t you?”

Whatever happened next happened so fast Akaashi doesn’t even remember how it happened, or how he got there. But, he thought that that was probably how Hinata and Kageyama’s quick spikes usually happened.

Bokuto was on the floor, the door wide open, and Akaashi was looking down, his hands clutching the collar of Bokuto’s school uniform.

“Why would you think that I am dating Kuro-san?”

Akaashi saw some droplets on the side of Bokuto’s face. Ah, why are there tears?

Akaashi lowered his head into Bokuto’s chest, the words “Why would you think that, Bokuto-san?” repeatedly muffled into Bokuto.

Was that why Bokuto started addressing him formally? Was that why Bokuto was avoiding contact with him?

He felt the familiar warmth of Bokuto’s arms wrapped around his back.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed, his voice relieved.

“I won’t forgive you,” Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto stubbornly. Akaashi went through fucking hell today because Bokuto didn’t even bother to confirm anything to him first.

“But Akaaaaashiii,” Bokuto began to whine, dragging out his name. “It’s my birthday.”

Akaashi’s head shot up. He wanted to see this owl Bokuto. He wanted to see that his Bokuto was back.

He caught the gleam of Bokuto’s golden pupils. They were warm and familiar.

“I have your present in my bag,” Akaashi stated and started to pull himself up.

Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi’s arms, causing him to turn his attention back down to Bokuto.

“There’s a different present that I want,” Bokuto grinned and pulled Akaashi down onto his chest again so that their faces were only centimeters apart. “Akaashi…”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured into Bokuto’s lips. “Happy Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Bokuto's birthday. I've never really written a fanfic (I generally write originals) so this is technically my first fanfic ever. It was hard because I really didn't think before hand about a storyline or what I was going to do with it. I wrote it a few hours before his birthday and I ended up not addressing a couple of things, like what picture Kuroo sent Bokuto. And I was going to, but then I decided that I will talk about it in the future birthday fics I intend to write (Tsukki's, Kuro's, and Akaashi's birthday).
> 
> Until then, hope this story left something with you. I do hope to improve so I will try to continue writing.


	2. Eating Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble for Bokuto's Birthday. Happy Birthday Bokuto! Year 2

The sun has set when Akaashi reaches Bokuto’s apartment. But he doesn’t even need to ring the doorbell; Bokuto is already waiting there, leaning against the doorway, sporting his birthday shirt with that smile that makes Akaashi’s stomach swirl. He expects no less of his boyfriend. 

“Happy Birthday, Bokuto.” Akaashi kisses Bokuto’s ready lips, tastes his excitement before reaching for the doorknob.

Bokuto plants lingering kisses from the corner of Akaashi’s jaw down to the base of his neck as the door closes behind them; each kiss sends a rush of heat to burn underneath his skin. 

“Eat dinner yet?” Bokuto’s voice is breathy against Akaashi’s shoulder and his hands are drawing lazy circles on Akaashi’s back and thigh. 

Akaashi isn’t particularly hungry. From the growing hardness against him, Bokuto doesn’t seem like he wants to stop for dinner either. But he probably is asking because he wants to go hard today. “Have you?”

Bokuto grins against Akaashi’s skin before he opens his mouth to swipe his tongue up Akaashi’s throat and kisses his chin. “An hour ago.” His mouth finds Akaashi’s. “I’d like dessert.”

Akaashi hums, caressing Bokuto’s face. Without breaking the kiss, Bokuto lifts Akaashi up, anchoring his legs around his waist as he heads toward the bedroom. The mattress is soft against Akaashi’s back when Bokuto places him down to kiss his stomach. But the older man doesn’t kiss down his hips. He plants kisses up the center of Akaashi’s torso to his chest before gently sucking the skin where his heart is, interlocking his hands with Akaashi’s.

Akaashi lifts his head to look down at Bokuto. “What are you doing?” 

“Eating your heart.” Bokuto peers up, his golden eyes lacking the usual hunger. 

Akaashi slips his hands free from Bokuto’s grip easily and sifts his fingers through the gray strands of his hair. Bokuto has phases like this, where his mood changes. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does Akaashi usually goes down on him. Today, different words slipped through his mouth. “Come on, let’s take a bath together.”

Akaashi doesn’t know why he suggested it. Maybe because they’ve never taken baths together and there isn’t really anything else to do besides sleep. He also hasn’t given anything for Bokuto’s birthday yet.

Bokuto has stripped down when Akaashi finishes preparing the bath. Even though they’ve had sex many times before, he can feel the heat rush up his face looking at Bokuto’s naked body. His fingers tingle and his stomach clenches at the sight.

“It’s ready.” 

As Akaashi strips, he can’t help but blush as Bokuto runs his eyes over every detail of his body. “Beautiful.”

Bokuto reaches for Akaashi’s hips, guiding him to sit in between his legs before planting a kiss on his shoulder. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s heart beat against the back of his chest as the older man wraps his arms around him.

“I love you.” Bokuto’s voice is particularly soft and gentle. “Do you love me?”

“I do.” Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s reaction throbbing against his back before he looks over his shoulder to Bokuto. The older man’s face is beet red, with a smile that melts Akaashi’s heart. “I love you, Bokuto.”

No more words were needed as Bokuto dips his head and kisses Akaashi deep and deliberately. His hands glide across Akaashi’s body as though he is savoring each touch. 

“You’re the best birthday present I could ever ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been officially 1 year since I started writing HQ fanfics :D


End file.
